


Bon à marier

by CatrinaSL, ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Darcy decide d'embêter cette boule de rage qu'est le frère récemment arrivé de Thor. Le destin décide de lui rendre la faveur.





	Bon à marier

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right Materials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190677) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Cette fan fiction est une traduction de 'The Right Materials' de CatrinaSL. Vous pouvez trouver le texte original à ce lien : http://archiveofourown.org/works/12190677  
> Cette traduction a été effectuée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur.
> 
> Pense-Bête pour les Soulmates AU: Tout le monde possède une marque, un tatouage des premiers mots que leur âme sœur leur dira.

Il trébucha à l'intérieur de la pièce et les toisa tous.

Darcy le regarda approcher et s'asseoir au comptoir. Elle vit Thor s'agiter autour de lui, verser un verre de jus d'orange et poser une assiette de pancakes devant lui.

Il la vit l'observer et se renfrogna. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

Elle n'y pouvait rien! Il portait (ou plutôt nageait dans) un des T-shirts que Jane avait acheté à Thor quand il avait emménagé sur Midgard de manière permanente : noir, avec une phrase écrite en grosses lettres blanches sur la poitrine :

 

« BON A MARIER »

 

C'était juste tellement....tellement opposé à toutes les émotions qu'il exsudait, toute cette colère et cette rage et cette aura de « je vais tous vous tuer».

Donc Darcy décida de l'enquiquiner.

Juste parce que.

« Mon gars, » commença t-elle en pointant son t-shirt. « Si c'est une demande, alors je dis oui. Choisissons une date tout de suite, parce que nous sommes de toute évidence fait pour être ensemble. »

Loki regarda son frère, en ayant l'air, pour la première fois, peu sûr de lui.

Thor secoua la tête. « Ne _me_ regarde pas. » dit-il, en agitant les bras en direction de Darcy.

Les frères échangèrent un regard d'une seconde, puis Loki enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il passa alors de Gamin (Exilé) Pourri Gâté à Dirigeant de l'Univers (sans avoir besoin de magie). Il redressa ses épaules, s'étira, releva le menton et et la fixa.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais pour énerver les Nornes, mais oui, on dit bien que nous le sommes. » prononça-t-il, avant de dévorer les pancakes comme s'il n'avait rien manger depuis des années. Darcy aurait fait un commentaire sur le métabolisme Asgardien ou lui aurait conseillé de ne pas casser un mug innocent si elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise.

Thor lui souriait, ce sourire doux et heureux qu'il avait à chaque fois que Jane se réveillait et entrait, encore ensommeillée, dans la cuisine en ne portant qu'une de ses gigantesques chemises en flanelle après avoir été forcée d'aller se coucher à cinq heures du matin pour qu'elle ne fasse pas exploser le laboratoire.

« Je- » commença-t-elle « Nous sommes.... » Elle s'arrêta et pointa Loki.

Thor hocha la tête.

Darcy posa son innocente tasse de café pour préserver sa vie et le café qu'elle contenait.

Après un moment, elle put continuer. « Okay. C'est réel. D'accord. » Elle prit une profonde respiration et fixa du regard son Âme Soeur de l'autre côté de la cuisine. « Si on fait ça, alors il faut vraiment qu'on aille t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. »

Loki jeta un nouveau regard à Thor, rempli d'appréhension et d'un léger effroi.

Darcy sortit son téléphone. « En commençant par un de ceux-là- » dit-elle en montrant du doigt le fatidique T-shirt. « -à _ta_ taille. »

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/167172095988/bon-%C3%A0-marier-catrinasl-elodiethefangirl-thor)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
